


Before All Others

by violinbythefire



Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 07:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13049295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violinbythefire/pseuds/violinbythefire
Summary: Anonymous requested: how about one set in like, early Malec relationship where Magnus is feeling kinda insecure/doubtful about Alec's feelings cos he thinks Alec still holds a torch for Jace but Alec tells him that he's the only person he has feelings for? I need some cute, loving, reassuring Alec in my life! Seen a couple fics with this prompt and I'd love your take on it :D





	Before All Others

Magnus had not gone through hundreds of years of life without seeing the crème of the crop in regards to the aesthetics of men and women. Jace might have been able to pass as some form of delectable in other social circles, but not to Magnus. Alec on the other hand was dripping with a broody, tall, dark and handsome sexuality that peaked Magnus’s interest. He should have recoiled at the angel blood as though it were corrosive acid, but instead Magnus reached out for Alec. He wanted to run his fingers through the long, dark hair. He wanted to explore the rune covered skin. He wanted to kiss those cherry red lips. 

Unfortunately, Magnus could sense the sexual tension between Alec and Jace. The blonde, too cocky for his tastes, may have been oblivious but Magnus could figure it out. What peculiar taste the object of attention had. 

Magnus normally did not dwell on such things. It was only during the dark, unsure periods of his life that he settled on the inconsistencies and insecurities. Those had certainly decreased when Alec and Magnus began dating. Their tender relationship had been a bed of heart emojis, talking well into the morning hours, and tender kisses. There was no room for lingering doubts. 

It was not as though Magnus did not know the pain of sudden betrayal. The idea that his lover’s eyes would wander was a relatively new thought. After Camille, Magnus had realized the sheer possibility that the people he let into his heart could easily toss it aside for their own wants and needs. He had tolerated Camille’s indiscretions until she finally broke him. Alec would not be like that. He was not cruel. What Magnus could not assure was what Alec would do if he had his first love’s approval and affection.

Who was he kidding? Of course Magnus knew what Alec would do if Jace expressed his interest. Alec was a good man. He wouldn’t cheat on Magnus.

Alec would break up with him first, like a gentleman. And Magnus did not care for that option either. 

Visiting the Institute was typically a mixed affair. On one hand, he got to see Alec. On the other hand, he had to deal with the glares and whispers behind his back. Not that he particularly minded. It would just be nice to go places without people judging you immediately. After going through a less than productive conversation with annoying Shadowhunters who could not even bring it to themselves to call him “Mr. Bane” versus “Warlock”, Magnus had quickly made his way through the building to look for Alec. He knew that during this time of day, Alec would be training his body. The prospect of seeing his boyfriend shirtless and out of breath motivated Magnus to move quickly.

As Magnus finally made his way to the training area, he peeked inside to see that Alec was indeed there but Jace was there as well. He watched as Alec and Jace spoke to each other. Alec had a soft, fond smile on his face as he listened to whatever irrelevant nonsense Jace was talking about. The action, innocent as it was, watered a seed of jealousy Magnus had no idea was planted. He shifted in his stance before entering the room, announcing his presence. 

“Magnus,” Alec greeted with a warm grin on his face, easing Magnus’s worries for the briefest of moments. He clapped Jace on the back before moving to Magnus. “I didn’t know you were coming by today.”

“I had some business and I wanted to surprise you,” Magnus stated, unable to look past the slight look of distrust Jace had when looking at the two of them together. He knew that Alec was still struggling with public displays of affection. While he had no issues going on dates with Magnus, there was still a sense of hesitation when they touched or kissed. Which amused Magnus because they had in fact shared such a public kiss at Alec’s own wedding. Yet there was no concern Magnus had for that when he leaned in to kiss Alec’s lips.

Alec did not respond at first and Magnus could even feel Alec’s cheeks heat up. Within the next second, Alec was returning the kiss, securing Magnus in the thought that perhaps it was the right thing to do. The two separated and Alec let out a shy chuckle, endearing Magnus even more to him.

“This is kind of awkward…I’ll see you later, Alec,” Jace finally said, clearing his throat. He started to leave, looking over Magnus before saying his goodbye to the warlock. 

Magnus watched as the blonde Shadowhunter left and hummed to himself, “I can almost see the attraction.”

“Wh-what?” Alec asked, that adorable stuttering coming back as he tried to figure out what had happened in the last two minutes. Magnus looked at Alec affectionately before taking his head.

“I can see why you had feelings for him…Well, almost. He’s not my type,” Magnus continued, moving his gaze back to Alec. He playfully smirked as he ran his fingers down Alec’s chest, “I’m glad that I snagged you before you decided to go after him.”

“I-Um-well-I don’t…I don’t understand…I mean-Jace and I…” Alec began to ramble, further endearing Magnus to his boyfriend. He took a deep breath and exhaled. “It was a crush. Misguided crush.” 

“You don’t have to defend it, darling,” Magnus waved off, his carelessness rising as the tension bubbled inside him. “Though, do be a dear and let me know if he gets off the heterosexual party train. I’ll have to try harder to keep you.” It was all meant to be light, a joke, a way that Magnus could verbalize what he was thinking without exposing his vulnerabilities. 

Instead, Alec was looking at him with confusion that morphed into understanding and then distress. Before Magnus could speak (and perhaps further put his foot in his mouth), Alec went to wrap his arms around Magnus’s body, pulling him close. Magnus nearly jumped at the sudden movement, but could not help but return the hug.

“You’re the only one for me,” Alec told Magnus, moving his fingers down Magnus’s back, “Jace, he….Can I be blunt for a minute here?” 

“You’ve never had to ask for permission before,” Magnus chuckled, settling his chin on Alec’s shoulder. 

“Jace will never have a chance. You’re beautiful, brilliant, sexy and perfect. And….” Alec trailed off before he murmured, “And the whole…’liking you’ thing…I really, really like you. And I don’t see that going away anytime soon, much less over Jace…” 

Magnus was far too old to feel as though his heart was about to burst, as though he wanted to spin around the room in glee. Instead, he stood there, smiling like a fool in all probability. “And I…I like you too,” He answered back, hope flickering in his mind for the day that he could substitute another word for ‘like’.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is evillittlebirdie. Please come and say hello!


End file.
